1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printer, a host computer, a printing system control method, and a program for printing based on print jobs sent from a host computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for executing printing processes by connecting a host computer to a printer and sending print data generated by the host computer to the printer are known from the literature. In POS systems used in supermarkets and retail stores, for example, the POS terminal computer produces print data from product data based on product information input by the sales clerk or other operator, and sends the print data to the printer. The printer then prints a receipt or coupon, for example, based on the received print data. The printed receipt or coupon is also cut to an appropriate length and then discharged from the receipt transportation path. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-222310.
With the POS system described above, however, the operator cannot determine at what point the receipt, coupon, or other printed matter will be output. More particularly, coupons are generally issued only for specified products, and it can be difficult for the operator to know whether or not a coupon will be issued for a particular product.
As a result, when the store is busy with many customers and there is little extra time, the operator may not notice that something was printed (issued) and may forget to give a printout that has value to the customer (such as the receipt or coupon) to the customer.
Furthermore, if the operator tries to remove the receipt or coupon before the paper is cut, the receipt or coupon may be torn. This can result in a paper jam in the printer and interruption of print services until the problem is corrected, and prevents issuing receipts and coupons.